


Season

by bunulus



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunulus/pseuds/bunulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Wilde can handle a lot of things, and for the few he can't, he can sure fake that he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shameless- I'm purely writing this to see my favorite duo dealing with wanting to woo the other. Please, please let me know if anything is out of character, needs fixing, or all around doesn't fit; I desire your thoughts and opinions. Enjoy!

Nick Wilde considered himself a pretty well pulled-togethered fox. Slick and cool and able to keep his emotions in check 99% of the time, with few situations that really tested him.  
  
This was one of those situations.  
  
Zootopia could boast and toot its many horns that it was a civilized city; a haven for all and a pinnacle of mammal's advances in the world, but it could never completely hide that it couldn't control it's populace's biology. This was one of those things that all mammals dealt with, and in a way could unite upon, for the most part. It was something he could manage easily on good days, mostly on bad ones. A topic that when approached upon he could laugh it off while others would hide in shame or deny it ever affected them. Something that mother nature would always remind them that it would always be there.  
  
Mating season.  
  
He brushed off the conflicting scents and desires wafting in the air as he walked to work- he had smelled and dealt with worse in his past life hustling on the streets, though he couldn't stop them from making his fur itch. It would always amaze Nick how animal's bodies could betray them in the smallest ways. One giraffe couple walked by him and he had to restrain himself from gagging- the combined arousal off of them almost suffocating. Times like this made him wish he had a cold to dampen his sensitive sniffer to it all. At least work would be a distraction.  
  
He hopped the stairs up to ZPD and glided through the doors. He and Judy had been called in on their weekend off to help catch a petty thief. ' _Not the first time this has happened_ ,' he noted dryly.  
  
Nick noticed, much to his dismay as he greeted Clawhauser and Judy at the reception desk, that the musk of animals lingered here too. Not as strong as outside, but it gave him way too much info on his coworkers and friends; though it was foolish to hope a place that had animals in it wouldn't smell like them. Judy was surprisingly unfragrant, smelling only of her shampoo. A small part of Nick hoped he was just as smell-free, and that Judy couldn't tell. He calmed his body while he flashed a toothy smile. "So what's on the agenda today?"  
  
Judy flicked through the file quickly, giving it one final look over. "Franco Chat- male Wildcat, 3' 8", age 29. Wanted for petty theft, breaking and entering, and loitering." Nick quirked an eyebrow at the last offense, to which Judy shrugged. "He was last seen in the Rainforest District near Misty's." Nick grinned and started towards the garage. "At least he chose a good place to be a criminal. Come on Cottontail, we've got a cat to bag."  
  
She rolled her eyes before joining him.  
  
\-----  
  
Nick was truthful in saying Franco chose a good place to be a thief. RD's near constant deluge of water and controlled humidity almost wiped away all scent of arousal, and gave him quite literally a breath of fresh air. His itching skin welcomed the heat and moisture and had him more relaxed than he had been in the past week.  
  
Their trip had been successful, as they caught Franco pickpocketing a tourist. Once the feline was in cuffs and they were excused for the day, Nick and Judy decided to take lunch at Misty's. It had been too long since he'd been there and even though she had lived in Zootopia proper for almost a year, Judy had never gone. He treated them both to a Bug Burger and fruit tea, while they relaxed and enjoyed the view. It was short lived, however, as a rabbit appeared behind Judy.  
  
"Miss Hopps? Oh gosh it really is you." The rabbit could barely contain himself, ears at attention and nose twitching in excitement. He took her free hand in both of his and shook it with the ferocity only someone form the Burrows could. "I've been hopin' for ages I'd get a chance to meet you. You're a credit to rabbits everywhere."  
  
Judy had claimed she'd gotten used to the praise, and for the most part she had, but she couldn't help but flush a little at his compliment and laugh. "I'm just trying my best for everyone, nothing special, really." Nick had noticed, and he was sure she had to, that the rabbit hadn't let go of her hand. They talked some- mostly about the burrows, how the town was doing, their families, their careers- all the while the southern bun transfixed, hanging on her every word. Nick waited, a patient smile on his face, hiding his uncharacteristic distaste towards her fan. He hoped Judy would shoo him off, sooner rather than later, and let _them_ get back to _their_ lunch together.

The rabbit praised her once more for her stellar work as a lone rabbit officer; another twinge of annoyance rippling through Nick. He could feel it- no, he _knew_ this country bumpkin was buttering her up. Nick could always tell when someone was trying to work an angle, and this rabbit was being all but secretive about it. It wasn't the first time some had approached them with high praises and delirious hope that they would do them favors- either by being 'friends' or using another ridiculous and manipulative angle. Tail twitching and fingers gently drumming on his cup, he waited for the other shoe to drop.

"Really, Miss Judy, you're just amazin'." He clasped her hand once more and gently shook it. ' _Two more tally marks,'_ Nick noted on his mental scoreboard of scrutiny. ' _One for being familiar and another unsolicited touching._ ' Judy waved at him with her free paw and smiled, slight tension and annoyance in her ears. "Honestly, I'm just doing my job. It really is nothing special."  
  
"Oh but it is, Miss Hopps," he accentuated with a gentlemanly kiss of her hand, which sent warning prickles down Nick's back. "It really is."  
  
He kissed her hand a second time, and quickly scraped his chin against it. The startled reaction from Judy was enough of a sign to get Nick out of his seat and on the attack.  
  
"Sir, while we appreciate you stopping by- we _really_ do," he drawled with barely contained sarcasm "My partner and I have to get going." he stated with as much authority as he could muster. He hoped with having his uniform still on and being drawn to full height, it would be enough to get the message across, or at least scare him. The rabbit didn't move, much to his annoyance, and kept holding his partner's hand, also adding to his annoyance. As the two stared each other down, Judy took the moment to retrieve herself. She was about to speak up before she was cut off.  
  
"I was just gonna ask Miss Hops here if she'd join me for lunch." he eyed Nick. "A _private_ lunch."  
  
The way he said 'private lunch' sparked and quickly ignited a rage inside Nick. Who did he think he was? Who did he think _she_ was? Nick's tail thrashed and his ears lowered, all of his control sunk into suppressing a growl and from throttling the boundary-breaking rabbit; he was starting to catch small whiffs of his musk, carrying implications that made Nick hate him even more and had his protective side awakening. A tiny voice inside his head said he was overreacting, but he couldn't care less. He got so enveloped in his ire that he failed to notice Judy getting just as irritable.  
  
"Look, sir," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder to catch his attention."I'm sor-"  
  
"Oh, Miss Hopps, you don't have to apologize for your friend here." he soothed, taking her hand in his again. "Just consider my offer-"  
  
"She won't be taking your 'offer', buddy. Judy, let's get out of here." He had had enough of his overstepping and his awful attempts to woo his partner. Nick just wanted to get them both out before things got worse. Much to his dismay, Judy seemed to be steering it in that direction.  
  
"Excuse the both of you, but I have a say in this too." She got up, ears alert and somehow feeling taller than the both of them. She turned to the rabbit first. "Sir, I'm sorry but I am very busy with my work and don't have the time," she paused, taking a moment to stare him dead in the eyes,"I also do not like unwelcome advances, and it would serve you well to keep yourself in check in the future." The rabbits ears drooped, seemingly trying to pull him into the wet floorboards beneath them. "Yes ma'am."  
  
She turned to Nick, eyes burning with well contained anger. "Officer Wilde," her voice chimed, but to him, it said ' _You're in so much trouble_ '.


End file.
